The present invention relates to a guide chain for guiding energy lines, especially electric cable or hoses, from a stationary connection to a movable consuming device whereby the guide chain is comprised of a plurality of chain members, each chain member being comprised of two side portions that are arranged at a distance parallel to one another and two transverse elements connecting the side portions with one another, with at least one transverse element being connected to one of the side portions as to be pivotable about a pivot axis.
A guide chain of the aforementioned kind, for example, is known from German patent 33 18 365. This known guide chain is comprised of a one-piece and form stable U-shaped receiving portion having legs provided with cover plates with abutments for limiting the relative pivot angle. One side of the cover plates is connected with an integral one-piece transverse element, while a further transverse element is comprised of a separate closing element which connects the free ends of the cover plate with one another. This closing element is connected with a releasable hinge at one of the cover plates and is lockable at the other cover plate with an elastic hook. The hinge is comprised of an exposed hinge spindle which is integrally connected to the free edge of one of the cover plates and has, viewed in a direction perpendicular to the cover plate, a flattened circular cross-section with rounded narrow sides. It further comprises a cutout at the end of the closing element, the cutout having undercuts and being arc-shaped. This embodiment allows the closing element after being clamped onto the hinge spindle and pivoted in the direction towards the oppositely arranged cover plate, to be clamped in a frictional and form-locking manner to the hinge spindle.
This known guide chain has been employed successfully for guiding energy lines. It is advantageous that the guide chain may be easily opened by pivoting the closing element so that the energy line channel is easily accessible from one side.
A guide chain of the aforementioned kind is furthermore known from German patent 37 14 056, the guide chain being comprised of a plurality of pivotably connected chain members which are provided in the form of injection molded parts made of an elastic plastic material and having two side portions and two transverse elements. At least one of the transverse elements, i.e., the upper transverse element, is provided with catch elements at its end faces which are detachably connectable to the corresponding catch receiving means at the side portions. In this known guide chain, at least one portion of a pivot joint is integrally connected to the transverse element so that the interior of the individual chain member is accessible only by pivoting this transverse element about its pivoting point. Accordingly, an opening of the chain members is only possible when sufficient space for pivoting the transverse element is present.
Another guide chain of the aforementioned kind is known from the German patent 37 09 740 which has chain members of a U-shaped cross-section. The U-shaped parts are comprised of two side portions and one transverse element connecting the two side portions. Furthermore, this known guide chain is provided with a pivotable arm that is connected to the two side portions. This arm, at its two free ends, is provided with a respective pair of outwardly oriented journal pins which engage respective bores serving as journal eyes and which are oriented in the longitudinal direction of the side portions. The arm is furthermore provided with slots extending inwardly from its free ends. These slots form two legs at the free ends the journal pins being connected to the end faces of these legs. These slots delimit middle sections which, relative to the center axis of the arms, are shorter than the legs so that a free space at the ends of the middle portions is created. The respectively inner ends of the legs, respectively, of the middle portions end, due to the slots, at the same elevation and have a transition into a central section which corresponds to the entire width of the arm. In order to release the arm it is necessary to firs bend one of the middle portions relative to the central plane out of a normal position, whereby the legs adjacent to the respective middle portions are moved relative to one another so that they are forced out of the corresponding bores. With the known guide chain, it is disadvantageous that the opening of the individual chain members is rather difficult and possible only with the aid of respective tools.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a guide chain of the aforementioned kind which may be opened at least at its upper side at both side portions in order to provide unhindered access to the energy line channel without having to disassemble the holding means at the side portions.